ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Revival of the Ten Commandments!
|Image = |Story Kanji Title =対決!ムジカのふたつの剣 |Story Romaji Title = Taiketsu! Musika no futatsu no ken |Funimation Title= Release the Beasts, Part 3 |Adopted = |Air Date = November 10, 2001 |English Air Date = July 3, 2004 |Arc = Lance arc |Episode = 5 |Opening Song = Butterfly Kiss Rave-olution |Ending Song = Kohaku No Yurikago The Power of Destiny |Previous Episode = Release the Beasts, Part 2 |Next Episode = Release the Beasts, Part 4 }} Release the Beasts, Part 3, (対決!ムジカのふたつの剣, Showdown! Musica's Two Swords (Taiketsu! Musika no futatsu no ken), is 5th episode in the Rave Master anime series. It first aired on November 10, 2001 and the English version on July 3, 2004. Garein repairs Haru's sword. Meanwhile, Musica finds Lance holding Elie captive. Lance battles Musica, wielding a sword of beast illusions, being able to defeat Musica. Haru arrives just in time to save Elie from death. Lance uses his beast illusive sword on Haru, but was unsuccessful in his attack. Summary At Galein's place, Galein is creating a new core for the ten commandments sword, so it will not break anymore. Haru tries to rush Galein, but Galein says a good sword takes patience. Haru's mind drifts into a flashback when he finds out his town has been destroyed by Demon Card. He finds Genma who explains that Haru's father did not abandon his family and that Haru's father was searching for the Rave stones. Unfortunately, Cattleya already knew this fact. As Haru tells Cattleya that he is leaving to find the Rave and destroy Demon Card, so Demon Card will not hurt anyone ever, Cattleya cries and runs away from Haru. Musica waits for Haru, but he gets caught by Lance's men. Musica goes in and beats up the guards after he gives up sneaking around. Meanwhile, Elie, who is still held captive, tries to play a game to take away her boredom. When she tries to get Lance to play a word game, Lance attacks Elie but purposely missed. Lance curses at Elie and tells her to shut her mouth, or he will kill her anyways. Elie tells Lance that he is breaking his promise with Haru. Lance explains the outcome will be the same with both her and the Rave Master dead. Musica drops in and throws a knife to cut Elie's chains loose. Musica fights Bis when Musica calls Bis, names. Bis arms himself with "Cranky," a three drill machine. Lance cuts Bis in the back when he gets impatient. Lance fights Musica until it turns 5 PM. Lance turns away and decides to kill Elie to keep his promise. Suddenly, Elie screams "Haru!" and Haru comes crashing in and blocks Lance's blade. However, Musica wants to fight Lance, but Haru says he will because he is keeping his promise to Galein Musica. Haru figures how Lance's beast sword due to the illusions are created when the sword swings. However, Lance reveals his Dark Bring and real illusions. Characters In Order of Appearance *Haru Glory *Elie *Plue *Hamrio Musica *Galein Musica *Lance *Cattleya Glory *Shiba *Genma Fights *Hamrio Musica vs Bis *Haru Glory vs Lance Weapons and Abilities Used Weapons used *Cranky *Beast Sword *Ten Commandments Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat Manga & Anime Differences *When Lance slices Bis, the blood is white. Navigation Category:Anime Episodes Category:Needs Help